


Sugawara and Oikawa Recruit Models

by Ahyesausername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Model Lev, Model Oikawa, Model Sugawara, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyesausername/pseuds/Ahyesausername
Summary: Suga & Oikawa are part-time models and during the summer camp Suga recruits Lev! However none of the other Nekoma players know this...until today that is!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 58





	Sugawara and Oikawa Recruit Models

Nekoma’s Boys Volleyball Club was called out for a sudden meeting that morning. No one knew what this was all about and for some reason Kuroo didn’t want to start until everyone arrived and like the usual Lev was the last to arrive. 

“Quickly sit down, Lev Kuroo has something he wants to talk about.” Yaku hissed out while pulling the taller boy towards the ground. 

“Okay now that everyone is here, we can finally start...” be paused for a more dramatic effect. “So tell me Lev why the fuck is your face on the cover of this magazine?!” Kuroo accused, while shoving the said magazine into the first year’s face. 

“Oh,” said Lev cluelessly, “they didn’t tell me I was going to be on the cover.” Like that was the problem and definitely not the fact that he was in a magazine at all. 

“What do you mean ‘Oh’? Why are you in a magazine that is clearly not Volleyball Monthly?” asked Yaku while hitting Lev behind the head. What was he supposed to do with a kouhai like this? 

Before anyone could fathom that Lev, the Haiba Lev, was a model he answered, “It was Suga-san.” 

“Suga-kun?” “Suga-chan?” Yaku and Kuroo asked at the same time. 

“Yes, at the summer camp.” 

“What do you mean ‘at the summer camp’? What did he do?” Yaku asked.

“He was the one who...recruited me? No he isn’t my manager...like he told me ‘You have potential Lev! You can become a model!’ And I was like ‘Wow really? How?’ And he was like ‘Give me your number and I’ll help you with my agency. Also don’t tell anyone about it for now, I have a plan.’ Then he winked and went away and yeah after that I went to his agency and we did a couple of shoots and it was an easy way to earn money without spending a lot of time, so I continued and here we are today. By the way I need to tell Suga-san that you guys found out.” 

“I-wait a minute...I am having problems processing all this. So you are saying that Suga-chan came up to you during the summer camp and told you-“ said Kuroo, he couldn’t wrap his head around all of this.

“A model, yes. And I did. And then I met with Oikawa-san. Which is why now I have to call Suga-san and tell him that he won.”

“He won what?” Taketora asked.

“The bet, of course. Oikawa-san said that you guys would find out after one week and I said two weeks but Suga-san said three weeks and he won!” explained Lev.

“Oh my god, you had a bet going on?!” This time it was Yaku whose brain couldn’t handle all of this information.

“I’m still processing please wait. You can call Suga-chan while I’m waiting for my brain to start working again.” said Kuroo.

“Okay!” he dialed the number, “Hello Suga-san!  **(Hi, Lev. How are you?)** Yes, I’m fine. I just wanted to tell you that you won our bet!  **(I did? That’s great news Lev!)** yes, they just found out.  **(Could you please call Tooru and inform him of this?)** Call Oikawa-san? Okay, I can do that!  **(Thank you! Bye Lev!)** Bye Suga-san!” 

“Let me guess, you have to call this ‘Oikawa-san’ now?” asked Tora.

“Yes, but I promise it will be quick Yaku-san!” Lev once again fiddled with his phone till he found the number he was looking for. “Hello Oikawa-san!  **(Lev what happened? Are you okay?)** I’m okay, thanks for asking Oikawa-san. ( **Did you get kidnapped?!)** No, I did not get kidnapped? Why would I- **(Makki told me he had something planned for you. Promise me that you would immediately call me if you see someone with pink hair!)** oh okay, I promise to call you if I see someone with pink hair. Oh, by the way I called to let you know that Suga-san won the bet!  **(What?!)** Wait-Oikawa-san please stop shouting into my ear- **(Give me your school’s address. I’m going there right now!)** You are in Tokyo? What? Why do you want the address?  **(I told you I’m coming over Lev-chan!)** Oh, you are coming here? Okay, wait a minute I’ll send the address after we finish the call- Oh, he ended the call.” 

“Lev who is coming here? What is happening?” Kuroo asked.

“Just Oikawa-san, but I also don’t know why he is coming here. He can explain when he comes here!” Lev explained without actually managing to explain anything and the team went back to looking through the magazine to find more of Lev’s photos. Just when everything went to normal, with people laughing and hanging out as usual the door suddenly opened with a large BANG! And out, came the Grand King of the court also known as Oikawa Tooru.

“You!” he pointed his finger at Yaku as soon as he walked in. “You destroyed my master plan!” 

“Me?! What did I do? And it’s my first time even seeing you?!” Yaku exclaimed.

“That doesn’t matter! Tell me why! Why didn’t you open the magazines I left in front of your house?!” an enraged Oikawa asked.

“I-what? What magazines?...wait a minute. Was it you?! Who left all those things in front of my house and in my school locker? I thought I was being paranoid finding all those magazines!” 

“I left them for you to look inside them! Not just discard them as trash! If you looked into them I could have won weeks ago!” He accused Yaku.

“Wait a minute Oikawa-san, you tried to sabotage the bet?! Why?” asked Lev. 

“Oh my poor Lev-chan,” he patted Lev’s cheek and Yaku couldn’t help being jealous. “Of course it wasn’t just me. Suga-chan did the same thing can’t you see?” 

“But Kuroo-san brought the magazine...”

“Oh my oh my now where did Kuroo-chan got this magazine I wonder, hm?”

“My mother was reading it when I saw the cover...” answered Kuroo.

“But Kuroo...your mother has no interest in fashion.” said Kenma with a thoughtful expression.

“You are right, she doesn’t...”

“And my question to you is this Kuroo-chan, where did the magazine come from?” asked Oikawa with a smirk on his face, he already knew the answer after all.

“I-I need to call my mother.” He dialed the numbers in a panic. “Hi, mom? Yes, I have something to ask. How did you get the magazine that you were looking at this morning?  **(A very beautiful, almost angelic boy gave it to me.)** A beautiful boy gave it to you? What color was his hair?  **(His hair was light grey and when the sun shined on it, it looked like there was a halo around him.)** Light grey, you say. And how did you meet him?  **(Well, I was doing the groceries when I met him and he asked me if I was a model. When I told him that I wasn't, he was very shocked! And then he gave me this magazine, told me that he was on it and maybe I would consider looking at it. He was very polite.)** What? He told you, you could be a model and you just accepted the magazine?  **(You don’t understand Tetsu, he was so sweet.)** Okay mom I have to go now, bye!” 

“I think we all heard who it was. So you see Lev-chan, it wasn't just me. Suga-chan also had some things planned. By the way Lev could you tell me why you are on the cover? It was supposed to be someone else right?” asked Oikawa.

“I don't know why I’m on the cover either Oikawa-san, they didn’t tell me it would be me.” said Lev. 

“I see, Suga-chan was one step ahead of me in the planning.” he murmured to himself, with his hand on his chin. “Lev-chan please call Suga-chan and put it on speaker.” 

“Okay,” for the second time that day Lev dialed Suga’s number. “Hello Suga-san!” 

“Hi Lev.” Suga’s voice came from the phone. “I believe that I’m on speaker phone, correct?”

“Oh my, how did you know Suga-chan?” asked Oikawa.

“Hi, Tooru-kun. Hmm, I wonder how I knew. Now, I believe you have some questions about the cover, right?”

“Yes Suga-san, wasn’t it supposed to be Ayano-chan on the cover?” asked Lev.

“Yes, it was and she is on the cover.” they could all hear the silent smirk in Suga’s voice.

“How could that be? This is clearly me on the cover.” answered Lev in a bewildered voice.

Suddenly Oikawa shouted like he finally solved the greatest crime in the world. “MAKKI!” 

Suga laughed on the phone. “Yes! Hanamaki-kun.” 

“Oh my god, I will kill him!” said Oikawa to himself, he really did look like he was planning Makki’s murder.

“I still don’t understand what’s happening Suga-chan.” said Kuroo

“Well you see Kuro-kun, Tooru’s friend-” “What a friend?!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Hanamaki-kun is really good at Photoshop. So I bribed him to make Lev the cover and then I changed the actual cover with this one, that magazine you have is the only one in the world.” answered Suga, with a small laugh.

“Wow Suga-san you really planned everything!” cheered Lev, not caring that he too lost the bet against him. 

“So,” asked Kuroo. “what did he win? To see you two scheming so much for the sake of it, must be something really good.” 

“Well…you see…” answered Suga reluctantly, “Nothing.” 

“Nothing?!” they all shouted. 

Yaku quickly turned to Oikawa, “You were harassing me for nothing?!”

Oikawa raised his hands defensively, “Look...Yaku-chan-” 

“Don't ‘Yaku-chan’ me!” Yaku shouted. 

“It’s rivalry Yaku-chan! Pure rivalry between Suga-chan and me!” 

“If it’s just between you two, then don’t twine other people into it!” Yaku said once again with a glare.

“Sorry Yaku-kun and Kuro-kun…” came Suga’s voice over the phone. “We shouldn’t have mixed you guys with our business. Also! Please don’t tell Daichi!” he shouted.

“Sawamura-kun, hmm? Why shouldn’t I tell him about this Suga-chan?” Kuroo asked with a smirk, this time it was their turn to laugh.

“Please please please don’t tell Daichi! If he learns I did this instead of studying he wouldn’t let me continue being a model!” whined Suga.

“Oh my oh my Suga-chan! I didn’t know you would be this panicked! I should have used this against you from the beginning!” said Oikawa with an evil laugh.

“Don’t think you are safe Tooru!” said Suga, they could all hear his evil grin from the other side of the phone. “Na-nani?!” “If you tell Daichi, I’ll tell Iwaizumi-san what you were doing. If I remember correctly...he didn’t even know you were a part time model!” he laughed evilly, just like Oikawa laughed not long ago.

“Suga-chan...aha...ha...we can solve this between us Suga-chan. No need to involve other people am I right?” Oikawa asked meekly.

“Too late!” shouted Yaku. He had enough of being played around in someone else’s game. “I already sent Sawamura a message and he also gave me the number of this Iwaizumi you talked about!” 

“NOOOO!” yelled Suga and Oikawa at the same time. Oikawa had lost all feeling in his legs with the fear of Iwaizumi and was now crouched on the ground.

“Well, I guess we’ll leave you to it, Suga-chan.” said Kuroo with a laugh. “You can hang up now Lev.” 

After Lev hung up, Kuroo put on his Captain face to finally collect the team, “Now, Oikawa-kun if you want, you can stay for our practice but please don’t cause a ruckus. Team! We are starting practice now. Yaku I leave Lev to you for receives, Kenma will help the others in spikes. Chop chop kittens we already lost a lot of time!” 

\------------

In the end Oikawa had decided to stay at Nekoma and even helped with their practice. But it wasn't soon before Iwaizumi came to collect him and give him a good scolding for hiding his job and also inconveniencing others.

On the other hand, there was no information on what had happened to Suga. Yaku was sure that Sawamura wouldn’t kill him, but with the passing days with no replies to his messages he wasn’t so sure anymore. However when he finally messaged Sawamura about Suga’s whereabouts it turned out that Suga was fine but just wanted to give him a scare for selling him out, which backfired because now Yaku was seriously going to kill him for making him worried.

Lev still continued to model as part-time job and with the serious (kind of) side of him Yaku-san was now seeing him as man (or at least he liked to think so, he had no idea Yaku was already aware of how serious he could be if he wanted to and admired him for it, though he told himself it was just admiration and not something else…)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Suga also asked Akaashi but he refused bc he already has his hands full with Bokuto


End file.
